


Blinking

by aphytick



Category: Ideal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphytick/pseuds/aphytick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee avoided looking at this screen. At the fame hungry sell-out owning the 50x45 LCD panel. At his former best friend, his former musical soulmate, his former possible...everything.</p><p>Most of all? He avoided looking at the Jason that wasn't his anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, a year and a half old. Man, I miss this show. And these two not being twats to each other. Those were the days.

_“You can’t see me blinking inside my face”_

That fucking face. Lee wanted nothing more than shove his fist in it full force.  He directed that rage towards the rewind button, hitting it with such gusto that it stuck and a blur of orange, sparkles and Asian flew past. A clash of Gaga meets Bowie and all the booze and STDs in between. It pissed him off. Pushing the pause button, Lee caught his bottom lip between his overbite and stared. Past the girls flogging each side. Beyond the CGI moon. Lee stared at his best friend.

Former best friend, he corrected himself. Part deux of Silicon Valets. Or part one, it didn't fucking matter. They were a unit, storming the world, just them and their mini moog _. Were._ He started at the frozen pixels staring wordlessly at him, challenging him to fucking do something about it.

"Jase..." he whispered, shoving his fingers nails between his lips "what are we going to do, eh?"

Fuck, he missed him. He'd never say as much, of course, but he was his best friend for christ sake. They were in a band together. They'd spent every fucking waking moment together, and now all of that was just...

It was his fault. He said he didn't need Jason. Was so sure of his talent, that his ego swelled and took control. But he did need him. He was all he had, and all he’d wanted. Lee thought back to the week before their big blow up. Another night in a Manchester club with an unpronounceable name, surrounded by "Chastity"s and "Pepper"s, with a "Moondance" thrown in here or there. Yeah, they were pretty and once or twice Lee let one of them blow him in a bathroom stall, but to be honest, that was because he couldn't stick around to see Jason shoving his tongue down Aquamarine's ear.

He was particularly drunk that night and shoved off every scarlet manicured hand that curled over his shoulder. In the mirror behind the bar, past the dusty old wine bottles no-one would choke down, he saw some busty blonde grinding herself down on his best friend’s leg. She had a death grip on his thighs, and kept tossing her head like an epileptic having a fit in a washing machine. Jason's eyes were heavy lidded, but he wasn't looking at the girl. His eyes, tonight framed by intricate golden green leaves were boring in to Lee's back, hard and black like slip slope ice.

Lee slammed his bottle down on the splintering count. "I'm taking a piss" he announced, to no-one in particular really. Shoving himself off the bar stool, hands fisted and jaw clenched, he stormed over to the bathroom door and flung it open. Jason watched him like a hawk, thick black curls shrouding most of his face, silver diamanté newsboy cap doing the rest. Without saying a word, he stood up and ambled to the bathroom, the blonde landing on her gold shorts covered ass with a yelp. She sucked her teeth at Jason's back, before dusting herself off and going on the prowl for another bored twenty-something boy.

Opening the door with a creak, he raised a thinly plucked eyebrow at the tell-tale noise before plodding himself against a stall door, and crossing his arms against his chest and his legs one over the other. Another minute or less passed before Lee came stumbling out of the stall, fingers looking for purchase against the tiled sink. He coughed violently, shoulders shaking and knuckles white against the bowl. Running the water, he threaded his dripping fingers through his hair before he froze, catching sight of a black mound staring at him from over his shoulder.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack, you prick." he forced out, shaking his hands before running them down his thighs. He only got a grunt in response.  
"Chill out in bathroom stalls often?" Grunt.  
"Well, better leave them. I'm sure....Topaz? Topaz. I'm sure she's waiting." Silence.

Breathing sharply through his nose, Lee made a beeline for the door but barely got a fingertip on the handle before an open palmed fist slammed beside his head, narrowly missing his ear.

"Mate, what are yo-" he was cut off as a shiver can-canned down his spine. Jason pressed his forehead against the back of Lee's skull, the tip of his nose digging in to his best friend’s neck, and he was breathing hard. Lee didn't move barr the miniscule bob of his Adam’s apple. Jason ran his other hand down Lee's arm, testing the waters before he threaded his fingers in between the others. At this, Lee moved like lightning. He yanked his hand out as if it had been scorched, and flipped himself around, backing himself up against the door. He was fast. But Jason was faster.

He stepped forward, pinning the taller of the two with his chest, and shoving his knee between his legs. Lee hissed and his eyes fluttered shut for a brief second before they turned full force on Jason.

"Jase, what are you playing at." he demanded, his voice harsh and biting. He only got a glare in response. Several tense seconds past, before Jason emitted a growl of irritation, reached up and yanked Lee's forehead against his own. He was the picture of steady nerves, but from where Lee was standing those pupils were a little too full, those nostrils a little too wide, and the fingers by his ears were trembling like autumn leaves.

"Do it." Lee thought, his desperation all too willing to seep through. But Jason wouldn't. He just stood there, eyes narrowed under think, mascaraed eyelashes.  
"For fuck sake" he muttered, before dipping his neck down and crushing his mouth against his friends. Jason held his breath for a second, before winding his lace covered arms around the back of Lee's neck. "Took you long enough" he mumbled.

"Shut up" came the curt reply, muffled by the tongue that was working its way down his throat. With a shove and a stumble, Jason was backed up against the sink, his back arching slightly over the gap between edge and mirror. Lee held his chin in place with one hand, and trailed the other down Jason's stomach.

"The fuck are these made of, rubber?!" he groaned, snapping at the waistband of Jason's tight fitting trousers.  
"Latex" he stuttered out, breathless.  
"Latex." Lee nodded. "Fuck, latex! We can't do this."  
"You're fucking joking." Jason hissed, pushing Lee away.  
"Not here I mean. Latex." he stressed.  
Nothing. Then  
"Oh. _Oh_. Right, got'cha." he smirked.

They sauntered to the entrance, hearts pounding and blood boiling, itching to be back to the flat. Jason felt for Lee's hand, but he pulled it up and out of the way.

"We can't...like, we don't want people thinking we're...I'm not, by the way."  
"You're not?"  
" _Noooo._ "  
"Then, what wa-"  
"It's just you."  
"...oh. Yeah, me neither."

They grinned at each other, flicking their eyes in different directions like teenagers, far too wrapped up in their own messy romance to pay heed to anything else.

Lee would give fucking anything for that now. Jabbing his fingers in the £27 sticky black from Moz, he avoided looking at this screen. At the fame hungry sell-out owning the 50x45 LCD panel. At his former best friend, his former musical soulmate, his former possible...everything.

Most of all? He avoided looking at the Jason that wasn't his anymore.


End file.
